Listening!
by azkabanrunaway
Summary: Harry talks, Snape listens.  Sequel to "Talking"


**Title: Listening**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Harry/Snape**

**Summary: Harry talks, Snape listens. Sequel to "Talking"**

Severus watched him. He watched from a distance so his presence could not be detected, and the boy would not know that he was there, just watching, just listening to him.

Harry would come to the graveyard and sit for hours at Severus' headstone. Harry would talk as though Severus was there with him. He would tell about his day, or about their short time together, remembering.

As Severus watch he would get angry, not at the boy or his stories but about how the little time they had together was spent fighting a war. Severus never really got to know the boy who stole his heart. Severus was not watching as the boy was throwing his own life away by not living it. He would spend his time here, amongst the dead, talking. Severus wished him more, wished that he would move on, meet someone more deserving of his time and live.

"I have never seen someone so incredibly in love. It's a shame that you two were never really together." Tonks came up behind Severus. She placed a hand on his shoulders. "You should let him know you are here, that you are listening to him."

"No, I want him to move on. I do not wish that he remain here, he deserves so much better. He is throwing his life away.

"He cares for you."

"I do not deserve his love." Severus turned on her.

"But you loved him." She questioned.

Severus' anger grew, "Of course I loved him!" Severus almost yelled the words at her. It was not often that Snape lost his temper to the point of yelling.

Harry stopped talking. "Severus, are you there?" Harry was looking around. "I just heard you, are you there?"

Severus stopped talking to Tonks, he turned at watched as Harry looked over towards where he listening.

"Severus, I heard you. Please let me know you are here. I just want to see you again, to really talk to you." Harry was verging on tears. It had been over a year since that night in the shack.

Severus' heart was tearing at the sound of Harry's pleads. He wanted to hold the boy, to tell him everything was okay, but he couldn't, there was no way.

"Severus, go to him. He needs you."

"He will not be able to see me. I can do nothing for him now."

Tonks smiled. "Go to him. Trust me."

Severus did not know what she was talking about but he did as she instructed. As he got closer to Harry, Harry's eyes widened.

"How is this possible?" Harry began to cry with joy.

"You can see me?" Severus questioned, turning back only a moment towards Tonks, who motioned him forward.

"You're here. I knew you were here." Harry ran to Severus.

Severus caught Harry as the boy fell into Severus' arms. Severus held him tightly as though never to let him go. "Nymphadora, how is this possible?"

"A little magic and some help from the resurrection stone. Don't worry about it." Tonks smiled at Severus. "It is Dumbledore's way of saying thank you. Now go and live for all the rest of us. And tell Harry thanks for being such a great God-father to Teddy."

Severus had tears in his eyes. He pulled Harry closer, he couldn't believe he was holding the boy….man again.

"How is it you are here with me?" Harry questioned.

Severus shook his head, he was not sure he would be able to explain it. Severus grabbed Harry's hand and looked down into the shorter man's eyes. "I do not know how this happened and I do not know if it is permanent. In case it is not, I have two things I must tell you. First, you are wasting your life here in the graveyard, you need to be with someone who makes your life happy, someone with whom you can grow old. And the second Tonks wanted me to thank you for being such a great God-father to her son."

"Thank you Severus," Tonks said from behind him. Severus smiled at her, yet Harry could not see her.

"Severus, I can't believe you are here." Harry could not stop smiling. "I love you." He held Severus close.

For the first time in a long time Severus smiled, really smiled and held Harry tight.

**The End!**

XXXX

**I just had to give the story and good ending, because in my world Severus is still alive! :)**


End file.
